


The Darkest Side Of Humanity

by MyDarkestMind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkestMind/pseuds/MyDarkestMind
Summary: Having Been Staying With Yaz For A While After Her Tardis Seemingly Just Stops Working One Day,The Doctor Finds Herself Walking Home From The Shops One Night,Having Done So A Few Times Now,However,When She Gets Lost And Wanders Into A Bad Part Of The Neigbourhood,Things Go Very Badly For Her
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Darkest Side Of Humanity

The Darkest Side Of Humanity-A Doctor Who Fanfiction By MyDarkestMind

Rating-Explicit  
Pairing-The 13th Doctor & Lionheart (OC)

Disclaimer-No I Dont Own The 13th Doctor Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction (The Only Things I Do Own Are My OC & The Plot),None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either

Plot-Having Been Staying With Yaz For A While After Her Tardis Seemingly Just Stops Working One Day,The Doctor Finds Herself Walking Home From The Shops One Night,Having Done So A Few Times Now,However,When She Gets Lost And Wanders Into A Bad Part Of The Neigbourhood,Things Go Very Badly For Her

"ahh,what a beautiful evening,nice and quiet,the stars are shining and everything is just wonderful !"

a smiling doctor says as she exits the shop she was just in,getting some shopping for both herself and her friend yaz who she'd been staying with for a while since her tardis had just stopped working for some reason a few months back,and the doctor had yet to figure out what was wrong with it,as she started the somewhat long walk back home,her mind elsewhere and not exactly paying attention to where she was going,staring at the stars,she said.

"cant wait to get back home,we're gonna watch that movie yaz told me about last night !"

despite the fact that the doctor was understandably down that she couldnt figure out what was wrong with her tardis,and that she wasnt able to travel through time and space for the time being with her friends,she at least had somewhere to stay with yaz,who refused to let the doctor stay in the tardis itself and basically told the doctor she was going to live with her until they could fix it,and the doctor was never one to refuse a kind offer from one of her friends.

"we'll get back to travelling eventually,just as soon as i figure out what exactly is wrong with the tardis,but spending time with yaz has been so much fun lately,she's been so kind letting me stay with her,i have to figure out a way to pay her kindness back"

normally,the doctor would pay attention to where she was going as it was the only way that she had been able to remember the walk from yaz's place to the shops that they usually went to,and she had been able to go there and back a few times on her own since she started living with yaz,but tonight she was distracted with her thoughts,and didnt notice she was taking a lot of wrong turns.

"the stars are really pretty tonight,i wish i could be out there with yaz exploring them,i bet she'd love that,maybe that's how i can repay her when i get the tardis working again,i can take her to visit the stars,yeah,we'll do that together"

smiling to herself as she continues walking back to yaz's place,the doctor finally finds herself noticing things looking somewhat different to how they looked earlier and begins realising that she'd not been paying attention,and had found herself completely lost,in a place she didnt reconise at all,and,worst of all,she didnt have the phone on her that yaz had given her,as she thought she wouldnt need it for a simple walk to the shops.

"oh,this isnt good,i have zero idea where i am,it's dark,creepy,and i cant exactly call the tardis either to help me out,well done me,the one time you dont pay attention and look what happens,at least if it was day time i could ask someone else walking around for directions back to where i want to go"

seeing nobody around for miles,the doctor decided to continue walking in the hopes that she'd find her way back to yaz's eventually,and if not then hopefully she'd find someone who could help her,however,unfortunately for her,she managed to make herself even more lost then she allready was,and found herself in an incredibly rough looking neighbourhood.

"well,this night is just getting worse and wo-mmf !"

before the doctor could finish her sentence,she was grabbed from behind by someone strong,who put a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth,causing her to pass out,despite struggling hard to get out of whoever had grabbed her's grip,the person who had grabbed her then proceeded to throw her into the trunk of their car and drive off with her,grinning as they do,saying.

"well that went better then i expected,blondes like her dont often wander into that part of town,considering most people know it's a terrible place,i wonder who she was talking about,maybe i can get her to tell me later"

the person continued driving for a while,leaving town and going down a route which lead into a forest,taking various turns before eventually exiting the forest and driving down another,long stretch of road in the countryside.

"think i'll keep her,she seems interesting,and to be fair,i've sold enough blondes that people want women with different colored hair,so i guess having a blonde sex doll of my own isnt so bad"

as the person continues driving,the doctor remains out of it in the trunk of the person's car,eventually they come to a fork in the road,and go down a route with a sign that points towards another town being a few miles away,the person saying.

"who would've thought abducting and selling women off to rich people for profit would be such a lucrative buisness,and it's not like i'll get caught,i'm too smart for that"

as the person made it into the new town,they started going down various roads and taking various turns,the doctor still out of it in the trunk,eventually the person finally came to a stop when they pulled up at a house in a seemingly derelict part of the town,parked their car inside of a garage that they opened remotely with an electronic key,and,after making sure the garage door was shut,they got out of the car.

"ahh,home sweet home,well,home for now,at least,i'll be able to afford a better place when i've made enough with my completely legitimate buisness,heh,now to get blondie inside"

the person grinned,opening the trunk of their car and slinging the doctor,still out of it,over their shoulder as they went inside their house,carrying the doctor upstairs into a bedroom which had no windows and had soundproof padding on the walls and the inside part of the door,where they proceeded to put the doctor on a bed,strip her completely naked and put a ballgag in her mouth,and bind her hands to the bedposts with handcuffs,doing the same with her legs just to make sure she goes nowhere.

"not gonna lie,you're fucking gorgeous blondie,i am most certainly keeping you for myself,everyone needs their own sex doll after all,still,though,as much as i'd like to get to breaking you in right now,i'll be back for you in a moment,it's been a rather long day,after all,i need some time to freshen up first,and you're not exactly going anywhere"

the person walks out of the bedroom,down the hall into the bathroom and grins to themselves as they enter it,staring into a mirror once they get in there,revealing a man's face,he takes off his clothes and gets into a walk in shower,turning it on,he sighs happily as the water starts hitting him,and he allows himself a momentary bit of relaxation before he starts to clean himself slowly.

"what a great day,made a lot of money and found myself my own blonde sex object,i wish all days were as good as this one,ahh well,better to enjoy this luck whilest it lasts then complain about it"

meanwhile,back in the bedroom,the doctor finally starts coming to,as she opens her eyes she finds herself unable to move or speak,and,as her eyes dart around the room,then back to her own naked body,she realises that she's in a very,very bad situation,one which is going to be very hard to get out of,if she even can get out of it.

'where am i ? why am i handcuffed to a bed ? why are these walls covered in soundproof material ? and why am i naked ? this isnt good in the slightest,not good at all,the last thing i can remember is someone grabbing me and making me pass out with a chloroform rag,i need to figure out a way out of this and fast,but i cant move,and calling the tardis in to help me is out of the question,as is calling yaz beacuse my phone's back at her place,which is just great'

the doctor thought to herself as she tried looking around the room for any sort of possible means of potentially escaping her situation,though she saw nothing that could help her and,unfortunately for her,as she was trying to figure out a way to escape the handcuffs she was in,the man who abducted her walked back into the bedroom,naked and dry,closing the door behind him,the doctor's eyes went wide for a moment,seeing a naked guy walk into the room,then her mind immediately figured out that whoever this is,he has to be the person who abducted her,and the fact he was naked,and she was naked,wasnt a good sign at all.

"i see you're finally awake blondie,guess i should introduce myself,my name is lionheart,well,that's what my clients call me,anyway,you dont need to know my actual name,you see i abduct women for wealthy people and get paid to do so,sure,it's not what you might call an honest job,but it's a job that pays incredibly well,you,however,wont be getting sold,i'm going to keep you for myself"

so the doctor's abductor was a man who calls himself lionheart,and lionheart abducts and sells women off to wealthy,paying clients ? not only did the doctor hate this man for what he did,she also hated him for the fact that he had essentially claimed her for himself,and she was nobody's property,she was the doctor,she helps people,and she needed to help people again by trying to stop this sick,twisted,perverted person who,in the doctor's mind,is from the darkest side of humanity.

"of course,whilest i could just keep calling you blondie,i'd much rather know your name,so i'll take your gag off and you can tell me,and if you dont,i have ways of making people talk,so i wouldnt test me,blondie"

lionheart walked over to the doctor and took her ballgag off,causing the doctor to say.

"my name is the doctor,and i promise you,i will find a way to stop you,this is sick,twisted,perverted and wrong what you are doing,profiting from abducting innocent women and selling them off like all they are is property when they are human beings who deserve to live their own li-"

"do you allways talk this much and act so self rightieous ? also,what sort of a name is the doctor ? if you're not going to tell me you're real name,you know what,that's fine,i'll just call you blondie from now on"

"my name is n-ow !"

before the doctor could finish what she was saying,lionheat slapped her,hard across the face,leaving a handprint on her face in the process,before saying.

"your name will be whatever i want it to be,and it's blondie,now,it's time to break you in,blondie"

before the doctor could try to say anything else,lionheart forces his cock inside of her mouth,and starts fucking it,pumping his cock in and out,holding her head as he does,moaning and grunting,causing the doctor's eyes to go wide and to struggle as much as she could to stop what was happening,but she couldnt,her mouth was being fucked by lionheart and she had no way to stop him,she couldnt believe this was happening to her.

"mmm,fuck,god,this feels good,not fucked a slut's mouth in quite some time,mmmm,fuck,and this is,ahhh,one hell of,mmm,a way to shut you up,blondie,mmm,and teach you a lesson in the process,mmm,fuck"

the doctor couldnt really say anything back,considering her mouth was full of lionheart's cock,and as he continued fucking it,slowly doing so harder and faster,he also started forcing her to deepthroat his cock,causing her to gag in the process as tears started falling from her eyes,she couldnt believe this was happening to her,she was a good person,she had helped so many people in her many,many lifetimes,and this was how she was being repaid ? by getting abducted,claimed and raped by a sick,twisted individual like lionheart who sold women for profit ?

"awww,are you,mmmm,fuck,ahhh,crying blondie ? mmm,god damn,ahhh,well boo fucking hoo,ahhh,mmm,all women are,mmmm,sex objects,mmmm,pleasure toys,ahhh,fuck dolls for us men,mmmm,that's all you,mmmm,ever have been,ahhh,and all you ever,mmmm,will be,ahhh,fuck,and i'll make sure you understand that,mmmm,by the time i'm done with you"

helpless to do anything other then be forced to take lionheart's huge cock in her mouth over and over and over again as he moaned lustfully,occasionally also having to deepthroat it,the doctor continued crying,her situation becoming more and more hopeless with every passing moment,even though she still had hope that somehow,someway,she would find a way out of this,and when she did,and she stopped lionheart,she would erase this entire situation from her mind so she never had to remember it.

"the fact that,ahhh,fuck,mmm,women think they,ahhh,mmm,fuck,deserve rights,mmmm,deserve equal opportunities,mmmm,fuck,equal pay,ahhh,fucking hell,is fucking hilarious,mmmmm,they deserve to be,mmmm,treated like the,ahhh,sex meat they are,mmmmm,the sluts that all of them,mmmm,were born to be,ahhh,just like you'll see soon enough,blondie,mmmm,fucking hell,oh god,this is amazing"

as lionheart grew incredibly horny the more he kept forcing the doctor to suck his dick and deepthroat it,the closer he grew to climaxing,and it didnt take much longer for him to finally do so,letting out a huge moan in the process as he did,shooting a huge,hot sticky load down the doctor's throat as he held it in place,before pulling out of her mouth and grinning as he looked at the doctor,who's mascara by this point had run down her face considering how much she had been crying.

"now that,that was one hell of a blowjob,blondie,i made one hell of a choice deciding to keep you for myself,oh,and just so we're crystal clear,nobody will ever know you're here,this room stays locked whenever i'm not here,and this is your new home,this room,and as you can see,it's soundproof,so nobody will hear you scream"

"i,i'll find a way,t-to escape,you sick,twisted,perve-OW ! OW ! OW !"

lionheart slapped the doctor incredibly hard across the face again,three times this time around before she could finish what she was trying to say,it was begining to become very clear to the doctor that no matter what she tried to say to lionheart,he wasnt going to listen,and he'd just continue to hit her if she talked back to him,but she wasnt going to just give up,she couldnt give up without a fight,that wasnt who she was.

"not only will you not escape,blondie,by the time i'm done with you,you'll be completely and utterly broken,all you'll be able to think about is when i'm going to use you next,beacuse that's your life from now on,blondie,now,unless you want to get slapped around again,it's time to really break you in,and you WILL be broken by the time i'm done with you,blondie"

"you wont b-break me,you si-OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW !"

lionheart slapped the doctor as hard as he could across her face six times,causing the doctor to tear up again as she got treated like dirt by lionheart,who proceeded to get on the bed and start fucking the doctor,hard,moaning and groaning as he did,groping her tits as well,the doctor found herself moaning slightly,despite the fact that she knew what was happening was incredibly wrong,she was being raped by lionheart and she should by no means be enjoying any of this,but her body was betraying her as lionheart had his way with her.

"mmm,oh fuck yeah,oh god,mmmm,i wanted to,mmmm,fuck you like this,mmm,since i first saw you,mmmm,earlier on,ahhh,fuck,you're,mmmmm,fuck,one hell of a piece of,ahhh,fuck,sex meat,blondie,mmmm,fucking hell,mmmm,enjoying yourself yet ?"

"my n-name,ahhh,is n-not,ahhh,b-blon-OW ! OW ! OW ! OW !"

the doctor got slapped,incredibly hard again across the face as she dared to try and speak back to lionheart,finding her resolve slowly begining to crack as he continued raping her,moaning and groaning as he did and playing with her tits,thumbing her nipples which grew hard,betraying her even more as she continued moaning,even though she hated everything that was happening to her as lionheart treated her like nothing more then a toy for his own pleasure,which she wasnt,she was the doctor,she wasnt a man's sex object,was she ?

"god damn blondie,mmm,fucking hell,ahhh,you're one hell,mmmm,of a fuck,ahhh,god damn,i really did,mmm,pick the best,mmmm,woman to make my,ahhh,fucking hell,personal sex slave,mmmm,fuck,you're gonna enjoy your new life,mmmmm,you're going to,ahhh,enjoy it a lot,blondie"

"n-not blo-OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW !"

as tears streamed even more down the doctor's face as lionheart slapped her again,still raping her and having his way with her,pounding her wet pussy relentlessly and playing with her tits,thumbing her rock hard nipples and occasionally pinching them,making the doctor yelp in pain,she found herself questioning why she was going through this,why she was being treated like this,maybe this was indeed what her destiny was,maybe all of the good things she did ultimately didnt matter,beacuse she'd wound up being abducted by lionheart and used like a piece of meat for his pleasure,maybe she should just give up,stop fighting,maybe she should just give into lionheart,but is this truly her destiny ?....

"ahh fucking hell,this feels,mmm,ahhh god,yes ! mmmm,so fucking amazing,mmm,fucking hell blondie,mmmm,you are,ahhh,such a good,ahhh,no,such a,mmm,perfect sex doll,mmm,fuck,god,mmmm,i've never had sex,ahhh,like this before,mmmm,i cant wait,mmmm,to fuck you every single god,mmmmm,damn day,blondie"

"not....i'm ahhh.....i'm n-not bl-OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW ! OW !"

as lionheart slapped the doctor across the face ten more times,the will to fight,the will to try and stop lionheart,the resistance inside of the doctor was finally destroyed,she had finally been broken,she was no longer the doctor,the saviour of time and of space,the saviour of countless people,human and alien alike,she was blondie,lionheart's sex doll,his piece of fuck meat,his toy,she was his property and she was going to live the rest of her life being used for her owner lionheart's sexual pleasure,and as she finally gave in,as she finally broke,as the last vestiges of the doctor slipped away,and the new blondie personality took over,blondie moaned and groaned lustfully as her owner used her,railing her soaking wet pussy and playing with her tits,she leaned up to makeout with an at first surprised lionheart,who's surprise soon changed to a big grin as he realized he had finally broken the doctor,and that she would no longer fight against him,she was his,forever.

"i'm,mmm,fuck,ahhh,glad to see you've,mmmm,come to your,ahhh,oh god,mmmm,senses blondie,just in time for me to,ahhh,fuck,in time for me to,mmm,give you my huge load,ahhh,fuck,you gorgeous sex doll,mmmm"

"do it lionheart ! ahhh,oh god,yes ! fill me up ! mmmm,fuck,give your blondie your cum ! ahhh,oh,god,GIVE IT TO ME ! GIVE IT TO ME ! GIVE IT TO ME !"

hearing blondie asking for it,lionheart obliged his new,obdient sex doll,finally climaxing hard inside of her and filling her soaking wet pussy up with his hot,sticky load,grunting and groaning as he did,blondie herself moaning incredibly loudly before kissing her owner again,the two seperating for air not too long after,puffing and panting,lionheart said.

"see ? i told you you'd enjoy your new life blondie,i bet you cant wait to get railed again and again and again by me"

"i cant,i see now that i was so incredibly stupid to try and resist you,when all i ever was was a sex object,a pleasure toy for my owner,lionheart,i hope my body will make you feel good whenever you want to use me"

"oh,i have a feeling it will,now,tell me blondie,who was that yaz woman you were talking about earlier ?"

"oh,you'll love her,she's gorgeous,she'd make an amazing sex doll"

"i see,well,in that case,tomorrow,you'll take me to her"

"yes sir"

lionheart grinned as he made out with blondie,groping her tits as she made out back with him,blondie's old life as the doctor was completely over,lionheart had made very sure of that,in the doctor's place was an obdient sex object called blondie,who's only purpose in life was to make her owner lionheart sexually pleased,and as for what happened to yaz ?

well,that's a story for another time....


End file.
